Holding Hands
by WHPIAR
Summary: Only for a few moments in Earth's history was one was ever alone in the world it was called birth. Probably the single most nervewracking moment in a lifetime. One would hate to have to experience that lonlieness once again.
1. No Difference

Ok, so it's 3 AM, I've gotten very little sleep the past week or two and this evening I have drank the most amazing energy drink (don't get me wrong! I'm not addicted to energy drinks or anything.) So, if this story seems a little out-of-whack... you know why. For about an hour now I have been reading Hikaru+Kaoru fics,... they are all relatively similar (I really like all of them by the way o.-) But I totally just came up with a completely original idea! I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! MUahahha!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone seems to have their "other" in the host club. Tamaki is with Kyoya, Hunny with Mori, and Hikaru with Kaoru. Haruhi is in a way everyone's "other".

Whose bond would you say is deepest? Not Tamaki and Kyoya's. Sure they were best friends, but they have only known each other for about three years. Maybe Hunny and Mori's? I must say, Mori's connection with Hunny is more instinct than anything else. If their families weren't connected at all, Mori and Hunny would probably never even speak to each other.

What about Hikaru and Kaoru? Only for a few moments in Earth's history was Hikaru _ever_ alone in the world (it was called birth). They have always been together, weather it be pulling a prank or taking a test. They were never apart and they did everything together. If one ever got expelled or suspended, the other would just _assume_ that he was also (not that either of them have ever been expelled or suspended).

The twins shared a room (though not a bed _most_ of the time). It was nearing 12 o'clock when Kaoru started crying, very calm and silently. So discreetly that it took a good several minutes before Hikaru even noticed.

Without even stopping to think, Hikaru put down his homework which he got a very late start on and went over to where Kaoru sat on his bed. Kaoru sat legs crossed with his face in his hands, as if to hide the tears that were falling out of control. Hikaru took his brothers hands from his face and set them down on his brothers' knees. Kaoru let his hands go limp in Hikaru's grip.

Hikaru used his index finger to trace Kaoru's palm. If Hikaru's finger was a pen, he would have been making light squiggles all up Kaoru's arm, on his shoulder, around his neck, through his intricate ears... till he was tracing the path of Kaoru's fallen tears. Hikaru's eyes couldn't help but quickly glance at the very light scar on Kaoru's left forearm. On the underside of it was the faint scar, an ugly scar, the only thing that an outsider could use to tell the difference between the two look-a-likes (that is if they even noticed it was there in the first place).

(_flashback_)

It was the day that the host club dressed up in the island-wear and the room was made into a tropical paradise. Kaoru and his older twin were both wearing long skirts and bare chests (flock of girls squeal in background).

Hikaru and Kaoru were hosting two girls. One was an old costumer of theirs (named Mine _pronounced me-ney_), and the other sitting by her side was a friend who only recently started coming (named Marieke). This was the first time that Marieke had ever requested the twins though.

"So, do you two ever do anything without the other?" Marieke questioned with sparkling eyes a sort of giddy almost annoying air about her.

Kaoru and Hikaru then gave each other looks, like they were talking without speaking. They both turned to the girls, giving her a seductive gaze "Well, I don't want to take this the wrong way... but... no." Hikaru said clasping Kaoru's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. Kaoru looked to Mine and gave her a very silent wink.

The two girls squealed and acted like idiots. "So," Marieke started again, "how would one tell the difference between the two of you?"

"All you have to do..." Kaoru said, leaning putting his elbows on his knees to lean very close to the girls, "is get to know us a little better."

They went through the smiling and squealing thing again. "What about that scar?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both stopped what they were doing and visibly got tense, "What scar?" Hikaru snapped at her.

"That scar right there on his arm."

Without looking to where she was pointing, Hikaru tossed back, "That is no scar."

"What is it then?"

"It's nothing! I don't see anything!"

Kaoru started feeling uncomfortable. He discreetly covered up the scar on his forearm and said, "Marieke-chan, I think you are mistaken. Neither of us have any scars."

The subject was then dropped and they moved onto a topic more agreeable between everyone. Although the subject did not return you could tell that Hikaru was distressed about it.

(_end flashback_)

Hikaru sat on his younger brothers bed, holding Kaoru in his arms while tears silently splashed down Kaoru's cheeks.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" he had to ask.

Kaoru shook his head and buried his face in Hikaru's chest, "I don't know. I really don't. I hate society, that's all."

"What do you have against society?" Hikaru asked, edging him on.

"It's not what _I_ have against society. It's what society has against us." Kaoru explained. Hikaru instantly understood what his brother was trying to say.

"Hey, if everyone was meant to listen to what society has to say, life would be so boring. I'd die." Hikaru said with a slight chuckle.

Kaoru laughed slightly through his tears, "Yeah. It would suck."

Kaoru seemed to be feeling a little better. Hikaru turned off the light and slid into the available stop next to Kaoru in his bed. Their hands intertwined and they lay close enough that they could feel the others breath on his face.

(_flashback_)

"Ok students!" said the first grade teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "It's naptime! Everyone grab their sleeping mats and find a place on the floor to take a rest."

Hikaru and Kaoru got identical mats and lain them down right next to each other in one corner of the room. The teacher turned off the light and the room went silent. The twins laid down facing each other and clasped hands. One could feel the others breath hitting his face.

That same day during recess, Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the swing set, holding hands while they rocked back and forth. A soccer ball rolled over to them. Most kids would have kicked it or tossed it over to where the kids were playing, but not these kids.

"Hey! You two! Will you throw us our ball back!" a big fifth grader girl shouted at them.

Kaoru looked to Hikaru. Hikaru looked to Kaoru. They went back to their swinging.

"Just kick the ball over here!" the girl yelled at them.

Hikaru glared at her. Kaoru kept his eyes to the ground as they swung back and forth. Back and forth.

The fifth grade girl growled a bit and stomped over to them and snatched the ball back with as much fury as she could. "Homo's..." she spat out under her breath.

That night the twins asked their mother what the word "homo" meant. Their mother asked them if someone had called them that. As soon as she could, she transferred them to a different academe.

(_end flashback_)

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered as quietly as he could. "I have an idea for tomorrows host club."

Kaoru shifted in bed a bit, "Let me hear it." he whispered back, just as gently.

"Mmm..." Kaoru moaned when he heard Hikaru's plan for tomorrow. "That sounds good... Hikaru?"

"Yes?"

"... good night..."

"...good night Kaoru..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hmm... this seems like a good place to leave off. Well, I'm curious as to what everyone thought about it. I do plan on continuing this story. I think everyone will be surprised as to how it ends. Muahaha! Ok, stay literate everyone!

This is WHPIAR... signing off.


	2. Midnight Scars

I'm glad everyone has liked this story so far. I'm really enjoying it! Keep up the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... unfortunately...

WARNING: Not spell-checked. If your compuslive, wait till I can.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hikaru sat in the third music room with Kaoru's head in his lap. His tie was thrown onto the low coffee table in front of them and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, showing a little skin. Kaoru was sprawled out on the couch sleeping from a long day as their two first costomers, sisters, sat down acrossed from them.

"Oh, he looks so sleepy!"one of the two squeeled to the other.

Hikaru put a finger to his mouth and polietly sushed them, "You'll wake him." he whispered, pushing some hair out of Kaoru's eyes.

Hikaru tried very carefully to move Kaoru's head from his lap and sit in a different seat. Kaoru moaned and rolled over to face the girls. Hikaru returned to his original posion, "Heh, it doesn't look like I'll be moving anytime soon." he whispered to the girls.

The older twin flirted with the two siblings as Kaoru slept. "I wonder why he's so tired." the younger of the two sisters said, kneeling down and stroking Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru smiled slightly in his sleep as the girl petted his face.

"Ah, so innocent in your ways..." Hikaru started, he looked to the older sister and gave her a very seductive wink.

The two girls staired at him with wide eyes that were just squeeling. Suddenly, Kaoru's eyes shot open, like he was startled.

"Kaoru, what is it!" Hikaru asked his twin, eyes loaded with concern.

Kaoru grabbed his brothers hands, "Oh Hikaru... I just had the best dream." he sat up and looked over to the two girls. "You two were in it!" he said pointing at them. They both looked to eachother with mouths agape and eyes sparkling. "All four of us were alone on a desterted island, with nothing but the clothes on our backs! Oh, we had the best times together." he cooed with rememberance of the dream.

"If it was such a nice dream then why did you wake so startled?" the youngest sister asked, eyes filled with curiosity and concern.

"We all decided to go swimming in this pool with a waterfall. All of us climmed up onto the cliff that the waterfall was trickling from. The three of you jumped off into the pool and were becoing me to jump also. I finally took the leap and when I hit the water, I woke up."

"Oh Kaoru, it must have been such a high jump. I'm sorry you had to go through such a huge risk. Even though it was just a dream, I wish I could have been there to protect you." Hikaru recited, cupping his brothers chin. Their lips got dangerously close but kiss they did not. They looked deep into the others eyes. Kaoru looked away from his brothers scripted gaze and nuzzled himself in Hikaru's chest.

Only for a moment was Hikaru confused about his brothers improvising. This went deeper than any script. Hikaru could tell that Kaoru was feeling slightly depressed.

Right during the tender moment, Kyoya walked up to the two girls and said with a slight smirk "I hope you enjoyed your time here, but your time is up until your next request."

The girls whinned a bit and signed up for the next days request. Kaoru and Hikaru stood up and walked them to the large door, "Until tomorrow girls, you'll be in my dreams." Kaoru said in his most charmming voice possible.

"You two have a half hour till your next costomers." Kyoya informed the twins. They just nodded, took the others hand and sat down on one of the many love-seats in the room.

Hikaru twisted his body around so that the boys were sitting back to back, Kaoru's head was tilted to the side. From his area of the room, Kyoya was taking snapshots of the two for their latest photobook.

(_flashback_)

The young mischevious twins snuck downstairs from their mansion to the kitchen. Although it was childsplay to sneek out of bed for a midnight snack, the twins still got a slight adrenalain rush from it.

The two ten year olds finally made it to the kitchen, hand in hand. Kaoru went to turn on the light, "No!" Hikaru said in a hushed whisper, "Someone will see it and come down here."

Kaour nodded and went over to the cabnet with the fancy glasses. It was too high for either of the boys to reach. "Here Kaoru," Hikaru bent down, "Get on my sholders and then you step onto the counter and get down two glasses, ok?"

"Yeah." was all Kaoru said as he hoisted himself up onto his twins sholders and then onto the high counter. A hushed "Ouch!" could be hurd from up above Hikaru's head.

"You alright?" the oldest asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't see were the cubbord door was and ran my head into it." Kaoru explained while rubbing the bump.

Hikaru was getting second thoughts about letting Kaoru onto the counter instead of him, "B-be careful."

"I'll be fi-AHH!"

The next thing Hikaru knew the room was flooding with light, grown-ups were rushing into the room to find Kaoru in shock on the tile floor bleeding with crystle glasses shattered around him.

Hikaru's eyes were wide as he sat in the emergency room of a nearby hospital. "_What if they have to amputate Kaoru's arm? What if he dies? Will they have to do sergery? I should have caught him. He was right there, why didn't I catch him? Why did I just stand there and watch him fall? I'm such an idiot..._"

"Hitachiin?" a docter who had just walked in called.

Hikaru stood up and staired at the young man in the white coat. You could tell that the docter had only recentlybeen working there. He just didn't have the same style as some of the older docters.The man smiled an him.

He crouched down to Hikaru's eye level, "Your brother got a small shard of glass in his arm and we had to remove it. He had to get stiches but now he's as good as new. I wouldn't suggest climbing on counters anymore. We're lucky it was only his arm that got glass in it."

Hikaru stood open mouthed looking at the docter with a pained look, "Can I see him?"

"Of course." he said and motioned for Hikaru to follow him. They arrived at a room with two beds covered in white sheets. Kaoru was on one with his eyes closed and his mouth opened.

Hikaru ran to his brothers limp figure, "You said he'd be as good as new! Not dead!" he yelled at the docter.

The docter quickly shook his head and held a finger to his mouth, "Shh! Hitachiin-san! He's not dead! Don't say say that! He's just asleep. It's very early in the morning." he said is a hushed whisper, not wanting other patents to hear.

"Oh..." Hikaru just said and turned around to face his brother.

The twin's mother walked up and started talking to the docter. Hikaru didn't pay any attention to them as he hoisted himself up to sit on Kaoru's bed.

"Kaoru." He said to him. "Hey... Kaoru." Hikaru started to poke his brother, wanting him to wake up. "Kaoru!"

Finally, the younger of the two's eyes opened. He sat up in a flash, "Hikaru!" he yelled out with a smile.

The two boys quickly embrassed themselves in the others grasp. They were interupted by their mother and the docter.

"Hikaru dear,the docters need Kaoru to stay the rest of the night here. If you want to stay with him it's ok, but I'll take you home if you don't." their mother said.

"Here." Hikaru and Kaoru said simoltaniously like it was the stupedist question ever.

Their mother nodded like that's the answer she expected. She kissed them both on their forehead and turned to leave, "Oh!" she said and turned around, "Behave..." she warned them with a sceptical look.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kaoru said, the adrenaline of the situation hitting him. He rolled up his sleeve, "Lookie here! I got stiches!"

The older twin ran his finger over the numerous threads linked through his younger brothers arm, "Will it leave a scar, do you think?"

"They said it would." he pointed out.

"Darn it. Now Mom'll know which is which!" Hikaru said in esasperation.

Neither knew how to respond to that comment. Kaoru took his arm from his brothers grasp and threw it around his elder, pulling him beside him in the bed. Hikaru giggled and snuggled down beside his twin. The two clasped hands and lay facing eachother, so that one could feel the others breath on his face.

Hikaru couldn't help but to shed a few tears. Kaoru whipped them from his face as the tears fell, "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry I didn't catch you. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have been the one on the counter." Hikaru sniffed.

Kaoru whipped away another tear. "It just happened." He put both of his arms around Hikaru and pulled him into a tight embrasse. Hikaru buried himself in his brothers chest. Soon both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Two weeks later Kaoru's stiches were removed. Unfortunately, a scar would forever remain in it's place on his forearm. One of the only ways an outsider could tell the difference between the two clones.

(_end flashback_)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well? _Please_ review. I will take this time to instruct everyone how to review. Sadly enough, for the longest time I did not know how to review to stories. If this is your case, please take the time to read these instructions!

How to Review  
1) Press button saying "Submit a review"  
2) Put in name of self or log in if you have an account.  
3) Write a review. Even if you have nothing to say, you can even say something dumb like, "I read it." or "Nice."  
4) Hit button that says "Submit"  
5) Exit out of reviewing page.

Thank you for reading "How to Review". Now, I must also point out that the authors to stories have a statistics page where they can see how many people have read their story. "Holding Hands" has over 220 hits. I'm thinking that if that many people have read the story, how come I only have 8 reviews! If everyone that read the story wrote a review, I'd have a lot of reviews. And you'd have a very happy author.


	3. Lonely Tree

Phew, is it chapter 3 already? Thanks for the review everyone. I think Hunny should give the disclaimer!

Hunny: (with mouthfuls of cake) Whpiar doesn't own the Host Club. The Host Club belongs to Tama-chan! (smiles and eats more cake).

WHPIAR: Uh... ok. I think what he ment to say is that Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.. (whisper-whisper)

Hunny: (eats more cake)

* * *

Everyone has their depressed days, right? People think stupid things on days like those. When Hikaru gets those kinds of days, sometimes he thinks of ways he can be more like Kaoru. The most obvious way would be to make a small incision along his left forearm, light enough that he wouldn't have any problems in the long run, but just enough to leave a scar. Hikaru has never _seriously_ thought about this before, but it has crossed his mind on one or more occasion but only on those kinds of days. Let's just say... today was just another one of those kinds of days. 

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down at their usually lunch table. Kaoru gave everyone at the table a big smile, he was in a good mood today. Hikaru sighed without saying anything, slumped down over his plate and started pointlessly putting food into his mouth. He avoided eye contact with everyone at the table, even his brother. He folded his arms on the table and pressed his head into Kaoru's shoulder.

A number of girls at the table started to swoon at what they thought was another show put on for them. Kaoru took only a moment to think of what to do. He could use this situation to their advantage but he choose not to use his brother like that.

Kaoru pressed his face onto Hikaru's hair. Although they used the exact same shampoo and conditioner for some reason Hikaru's hair always seemed to smell better than his. Kaoru inhaled deeply so that the aroma of Hikaru would linger in his nostrils for a few moments. He discreetly laced his fingers with his older brothers and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked him quietly enough so that the other girls couldn't listen in on their private conversation.

Hikaru's head shot off of his brothers shoulders, "I don't know what you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Your don't seem like yourself." the youngest retorted.

"Heh..." Hikaru laughed a little and acted like he didn't know what the other was talking about, "I'm just a little sleep deprived, I guess."

The bell rang and the two moved to their next class. They both took their seats and Haruhi came in and sat down between them, placing her empty bento box underneath her seat while getting her books out for the next class.

Hikaru cupped his chin in his hand an rested his elbow upon his desk top. Soon the teacher and the other students in the class were blocked out of Hikaru's mind. He mindlessly picked up his pencil and started to doodle on the blank page in front of him.

"Hitachiin-san."

Hikaru started to grope around for an eraser. He simple doodle was turning out to be pretty complex.

"Hitachiin-san..."

Just a few more lines here and a couple more strokes of a pencil there. The lazy doodle was being made into something.

"Hitachiin Hikaru!"

Hikaru's head shot up and his hand slipped a crossed the paper, his eyes were wide with shock. The entire classes eyes were on him. He hadn't realized anyone was speaking to him. "Sensei?" he asked their teacher.

"Hitachiin-san, I have been calling your name for the past minute. Why didn't you answer me?" the teacher of the class inquired, a bit annoyed.

The oldest twin didn't know what to say. He looked down at the drawing. An intricate tree with blossoming flowers, with an out of place very dark line shooting through the middle of the page from where his hand slipped when he realized someone talking to him.

"Sorry Sensei, I didn't realize." he apologized.

"Well I hope you realize that I'm going to have to speak with you after class." she said turning back to the board to continue the interrupted lesson.

Hikaru could feel Kaoru's eyes on him. He refused to make eye contact with his younger sibling. "_Just act like it wasn't a big deal. It was just a little thing. I just spaced out for a second._" he thought to himself.

The bell rang and students started filing out of the classroom. Hikaru and Kaoru stayed behind to talk to the teacher.

"Kaoru-san, I will have to ask you to be on your way. I must speak to your brother in private." the teacher said to the youngest.

Hikaru's eyes grew wide while he grabbed his brothers hand. "I'll meet up with you at the host club, ok?" the youngest said. Kaoru gave Hikaru a look that said something like "_You can handle this. Your JUST talking to the teacher. Be strong!_" He gave Hikaru's hand a gentle squeeze and an encouraging smile as he walked out of the room.

The door closed and his head shot to where the teacher sat. "Take a seat Hitachiin-san." the teacher motioned to the nearest desk. Hikaru speedily sat down in the desk, he was determined to get this over with as soon as possible. "You've seemed very spacey lately, Hikaru-san. Is everything all right at home?" asked the teacher.

His eyes shot over to face the teacher from where they were gazing out the window, or how some would put it _being spacey_. "No, everything is fine." he said.

The teacher gave him a skeptical look, "What about your friends. They are treating you right, aren't they?"

Hikaru nodded his head in large exaggerated nods, "Yes. Things are fine."

Teacher once again gave him a skeptical look, "In that case, try to pay more attention in my class from now on."

With that Hikaru was dismissed. He gathered up his books and ran to the third music room at the end of the corridor. Why was he running? For one, he was late. For two, he wanted to be by Kaoru's side again. Finally he stopped after what seemed like many miles in front of the door to the music room. Hikaru stopped in front of the door to gather himself and straighten his tie which had gone askew from all that running.

"Hikaru. Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned around to be faced by Haruhi. "What is it Haruhi?" he asked her, his mind on what lay beyond the doors.

She was waving around a piece of paper. "You dropped this back there." and handed it to him. He looked down at the idem she gave him. It was the doodle he was working on in class which was the reason he was forced to stay after class.

"Why did you draw a lightning bolt through the tree?" Haruhi asked him.

"Oh that?" Hikaru said pointing to the dark line from where his hand slipped, "My hand slipped and I guess it just sort of looks like a bolt of lighting. Heh..."

"Oh..." was all Haruhi said. With that the two teens walked into the third music room for another day of host club.

Haruhi was soon badgered by Tamaki and Kyoya about being late and about what's being added to her debt every time she's late and so on. Kyoya gave Hikaru a look from where he stood warning Haruhi. "_Your next._" is what his eyes told him. Hikaru didn't think he could handle one more person interrogating him that day. He went over to the couch where he and Kaoru usually sat.

Kaoru was sitting there hosting two girls, Meng and Navia. They were both in the same class as Kaoru and Hikaru. Where Hikaru usually sat now seated Navia. The smile usually directed towards Hikaru was now directed at Meng. None out of the three noticed Hikaru watching them from behind, they were all too wrapped up in conversation. Kaoru got to play innocent when Navia whipped his face of pastry remains with a napkin. In return the girls got the most genuine smile he could give.

Hikaru was overwhelmed."_ How could Kaoru have such a nice time without me? Here I am breaking down from only 15 minutes without him and he's acting downright giddy!_"

Hikaru turned around, meaning to leave without Kaoru or the girls noticing. Kyoya came up to him before he could escape, "You do realize that if you missed 15 minutes of the host club everyday till the end of your schooling you'd lose the club 24,000 yen?" he scolded, pushing up his glasses while examining the clipboard in his hands.

The oldest twin failed to move past Kyoya. "Uh... no." Hikaru said, determined to get past Kyoya without Kaoru noticing his presents. Kyoya refused to let him pass. "Let me go!" Hikaru said a little too loud. Kaoru, Navia, and Meng all turned towards Hikaru and his little scene.

"Oh! Hey Hikaru!" Kaoru said waving to him from the couch.

All Hikaru could do is glare at Kyoya. "You have some hosting to do." is what Kyoya said to him pointing to the group of three.

The next thing Hikaru knew was he was sitting a crossed from Kaoru and Navia with Meng by his side. He had never liked Navia very much. Meng was her best friend but because Navia was prettier, louder, and richer with a more well known name, a lot of people only knew Meng by the title "Navia's friend". If only she could step out of Navia's shadow. Navia was always speaking out about stuff no one cared about. Meng was always quiet, genuinely kind, and observant. Attending the host club mostly because Navia makes her go.

Kaoru and Navia were in their own conversation. Hikaru turned to Meng. "How has everything been with you Meng?" he asked her.

"So, so. My cat ran away last night." she told him with a sad expression.

Hikaru gave her a concern look, "I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you need help looking for him?"

She diverted her eyes, "Thank you for the offer but we're doing all that we can. Today my dad is sending out flyers."

The eldest twin was trying his hardest to keep listening but he wanted so badly to be closer to Kaoru at that moment. "I hope you find him soon." he said to her.

She smiled at him, she had braces, "Thank you." Silence was left between the two. A moment or two passed before she spoke out again, "Are you not feeling well, Hikaru? Your looking a little pale."

Hikaru's eyes were locked on the couple a crossed from them. "Hikaru?" Meng asked again, trying to regain his attention.

He looked to her, "Uh... I'm sorry Meng. I've been a little distracted lately."

Meng gave him a truly concerned look, "Perhaps you should go to the nurses office to lie down for a while."

Hikaru looked back to Kaoru and Navia, "Yeah, I think I'll go do that." With that said he got up and left the third music room.

He did not go to the nurses office to lie down either. Instead he decided to walk home. You'd expect a lot to be going through Hikaru's mind at a time like this, but really he just had some stupid pop song stuck in his head. His mother or father weren't home when he got there. A few butlers bowed, a few maids curtsied as Hikaru trudged his way up to the room he shared with his beloved twin.

Hikaru threw his backpack into some random corner forgotten and he flopped himself down on Kaoru's bed. He pressed his face into all the blankets and pillows, they all smelled like Kaoru. That beautiful smell of his twin.

It's funny. One moment all Hikaru could think about is being with Kaoru again and the next moment he doesn't want to be around him. It's because he feels he's holding Kaoru back. Holding him back from greatness. Kaoru's so smart and funny, anyone could fall in love with him instantly. When they were kids, Kaoru and Hikaru never had any friends beyond themselves. If Hikaru wasn't there he knows that Kaoru would have been the most popular kid in the class, hands down.

Kaoru was so nice and patent. Genuinely caring and fun to be around. If Kaoru was so great then why was Hikaru so horrible. He wasn't very nice and very impatient. Genuinely caring (but only for Kaoru) and fun to be around (but only if he would put up with you). Hikaru wished he was more like the perfect beautiful Kaoru. Hikaru inhaled the fragrance of his brother that lingered on the pillow. Oh, what a beautiful aroma.

(_back at the Host Club_)

Kaoru pulled his eyes away from Navia to where Meng sat all alone on the couch. "Meng? Where had Hikaru gone to?" he asked her.

Meng took a sip of tea, "He wasn't looking very well so I told him to go lie down in the nurses office." she told him.

Kaoru got up and before Navia could protest he ran out of the room in the direction of the nurses office.

When he arrived there, out of breath from running, the nurse told Kaoru that Hikaru had never came there. With that said, Kaoru was completely confused. Maybe he went home. Kaoru started to walk in that general direction.

The wind was fast that day and Kaoru was getting a little chilly. What would Hikaru said if he was walking beside Kaoru? Probably "_I told you to wear a jacket. I won't be sorry for you if you catch a cold._" Then he would put his arm around Kaoru's shoulder and Kaoru would snuggle into Hikaru's side for warmth. Oh, how warm Hikaru was.

It started to rain. What was with the rain? The weather forecast said that it would be warm and sunny all week so why was it so cold and rainy! Kaoru was getting wet. He started to run faster. He had once heard that you get less wet if you walk through the rain but this wasn't about getting wet or staying dry, it was all about being with Hikaru.

Finally after what seemed like days of running and days of rain, Kaoru had arrived at their mansion. He opened the doors and a few butlers bowed and a few maids curtsied as Kaoru ran up the steps to the room he shared with Hikaru. He flung open the doors with a bang and there Hikaru was, lying in Kaoru's bed, sounds asleep.

Kaoru stared at the peaceful figure on his bed and rolled his eyes with a sigh. He was so worried just because he didn't know where Hikaru was. Kaoru felt pathetic and closed the door behind him. He started to take off all of the wet clothes that clung to him. He started the shower and let the hot water run down him. The hot water stung his cold body because of such an extreme temperature difference. Kaoru could help but shiver while he stood there trying to wash his hair. The small scar on his arm was especially white while the water cleansed him.

The doorknob turned and in walked Hikaru. Their eyes met for an instant and they both looked away with a blush. It's not like they've never seen the other naked before, but it was still embarrassing walking in on your brother. And so much less embarrassing when you intended to be naked in front of someone.

"Um... What are you doing home so early?" Hikaru asked his twin while standing in the doorway, still avoiding eye contact.

Kaoru wouldn't look at him either, "I didn't know where you were."

Hikaru stole a glance at Kaoru's face, "Oh..." was all he could say.

There was a very uncomfortable silence between the two. Hikaru turned to leave when Kaoru said, "Sensei wasn't too rough on you was she?"

Hikaru looked back at Kaoru, "No... she wasn't."

He lingered in the doorway for only a moment more before walking out. He laid down in his own bed more to pass the time than anything else. Soon Kaoru emerged from the shower and got dressed. After he was fully clothed he laid down beside Hikaru. Hikaru turned around to face Kaoru. They held eye contact for a minute before Kaoru shivered and Hikaru pulled the blankets up around the two of them. Kaoru scooted a little closer to his twin. Before too much longer they both lay next to each other, asleep.

* * *

This was a long chapter._Exactly _6 pages on Word!I did that on perpous because I got a review saying that all the other chapters were too short. Have you ever been so cold that when you took a shower or washed your hands in hot water or something it stung because the temperature was so different? Oh my gosh, it hurts so bad! especially on your hands and feet. Brrr... I'm getting cold just thinking about it. Well, no flashbacks in this chapter but I hope you all still liked it anyways. Stay literate! 

This is WHPIAR, signing off.


	4. Abrupt Arrival

I've been really busy lately with some college classes I'm taking so I haven't been able to update any of my stories for what seems like a long time. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

The telephone rang on the twin's bedside table. Hikaru's eyes opened slightly and winced at the light emitting from the cellphone. Compaired to the dark room, the light from the phone was almost unbearable. Hikaru looked to the sleeping figure cuddled up to his chest who was Kaoru. Dispite Hikaru's unmodivation to answer the phone he sacrificed his comfort for the one by his side. 

He flipped open the phone, "Uhhhhhhhh...?" he murmmered into the phone very drowsily.

Tamaki's voice blarred through the phone, "Hitachiin! Today I have a completely ingenious idea for one of your brotherly love acts for the host club!"

Hikaru slightly moaned into the phone which was enough encouragement for Tamaki to launch his idea. He has told the twins some of his ideas before and they usually end up really horrible. Tamaki started going on about something having to do with a koala.

"M'lord, I really think that you should stick to your tactics and we'll stick to ours. We have never tried telling you how to host your costomers. Besides, I don't think I'm going to school today."

Tamaki sounded hurt on the other line. "Not go! You missed most of yesterdays host club! You can't just skip out when you feel like it."

Kaoru's eyes opened slightly and squinted up at his older brother. "Hikaru? What's going on? What time is it?"

Hikaru looked at a clock somewhere in the room. "M'lord,.. it's still 5 AM. Don't you dare call us ever again this early." With that said Hikaru hung up the phone and threw it onto his bed which was on the other side of the bedside table.

Kaoru's breath was shaking as he said, "It's freezing in here." Hikaru tried warming his brother up by wrapping the blanket around him and rubbing his hands on his arms.

After a minute or two of laying in silence Kaoru looked to Hikaru, "What's this I hear about you not going to school today?"

The brother in question shrugged, "I don't feel like haveing to put up with teachers... or the host club... or the girls..."

Kaoru was silent for a minute. "Well,... um... I'll miss you."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru practically spat out at Kaoru.

Kaoru sheepishly shrugged, "I dunno... I'm going to school today. You can stay home if you want, it's ok. I can get through a day by myself. But... I'll miss you."

Hikaru looked like he was about to cry but when he realized what his facial expression must have looked like he looked away and said "Maybe you could collect the work I'll miss?"

"Uh--" Kaoru was slightly startled by that comment. He figured that if he said he was going to school Hikaru would agree and go too. He didn't actually expect himself to have to go all day alone. There was no going back. "Of course, Hikaru."

For perhaps the first time in either of the twins memories was there an awkward moment between them. Hikaru snuggled closser to the younger but Kaoru uncovered himself and slid off of the bed. Hikaru sat up curiously and slightly offended.

"What's going on, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother.

The youngest walked in the general direction of the bathroom and said "I'm still cold. Since I'm up this early anyways I was thinking I'd take a hot shower." He stood in the doorway for a moment, waiting for any objection. He added, "Want to join me?"

It wasn't an uncommon thing for the twins to shower together. Hikaru blinked the sleep from his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, feeling the dirt from the day before. "Sure. I could do with a shower." With that said he rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom with Kaoru.

The bathroom was steemy and the water was hot as the twins lathered shampoo into one anothers hair. The soap slid down their exposed bodies, washing off the filth as the two talked.

"What's been going on lately Hikaru? You haven't seemed like yourself." Kaoru asked his older brother caringly.

Hikaru turned his back on his friend, "I don't know what your talking about." Kaoru rubbed a bar of soap in a circular motion on Hikaru's back.

"Well, when you want to talk I'm here." he said, not accepting Hikaru's answer.

Hikaru's heart melted, '_Kaoru is so perfect. If he told me what I told him I would have interogated him until he told me. Not that I have anything to tell!_'

A faint knocking... no, make that banging could be heard from inside the shower.

_knock knock knock_

The twins both cocked their heads and looked to one another, "_Did you hear something?_" they said nonverbaly. Kaoru shrugged, "_It's nothing._" his eyes said and he wrapped his arms around his brothers waist. Hikaru did the same, only to his brothers neck. They smiled into each others eyes.

_creek pitter patter pitter patteer_

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" yelled the voice.

_stomp stomp stomp_

The door to the bathroom flew open. Their smiles were wipped away as the twins staired at the open door with cocked heads. Tamaki staired back at them with wide eyes. He studdered out the beginnings of a few words, he gave up after a while and turned away and shut the door... shocked at what he saw.

Hikaru's shoulders sagged as he moaned and Kaoru leaned his head against his brothers. "I guess we have to go talk to the idiot now." one of them said.

They both rinsed off, dried off, got dressed and headed downstairs. Very little was said during this time.

They found Tamaki smiling bright and chatting with one of the maids. He deliberately ignored the twins as they decended down the staircase. The two walked up to Tamaki, when he kept on talking to the maid they both shrugged and walked away. Their stomicks were calling for breakfast.

Breakfast was fancy as usualle. About halfway through Tamaki took a seat with them.

Hikaru didn't waist any time. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Tamaki studdered, "Uh.. uh... to see that you go to school today." he said, almost scolled matter of factly.

Hikaru scoffed and rolled his eyes. Tamaki telling him to go to school only made him want to stay home more.

"I suppose you want to stay here also." Tamaki said to the other twin (like he knew which one).

The other twin, which was Kaoru shrugged, "I don't feel like going today." he said.

Hikaru looked startled towards his brother. Kaoru looked him back in the eyes and went back to eatting his food.

For the second time that day, Hikaru's heart melted. '_Kaoru, why would you do this? Your so amazing..._'

Tamaki was mad. "If you miss today, you are forbidden from ever missing another day this year!" he said, standing and pointing for dramatic effect. Thinking that it would change either of their minds.

"Whatever." they said in unison.

"Gahh!" Tamaki exclaimed exsasperated and stormed out of the kitchen. Out of the house.

Hikaru looked to his beloved brother, "Your not going today?" he asked.

Kaoru shrugged and grinned a bit, "Nah...I just don't feel like haveing to put up with teachers... or the host club... or all of the girls...or Tamaki." he said gazing into the distance with that last comment.

The oldest couldn't help but laugh. Kaoru joined in.

After a minute or two of silence one said to the other, "So... what do you want to do today?" giving the other a mischivious look.

The other gave his brother a sideways, slightly seductive gaze, "It's up to you I suppose."

They both smiled and nodded, knowing what the other was thinking.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I finished this chapter! I have been so busy, and I should be doing homework. I should be doing oh so much homework, but no. I'm here. Writing this chapter for all those who care. I hope you all liked this chapter by the way. Does anyone know two people who act like Hikaru and Kaoru do? I do... these two guys in the drama club at my school. They're really awsome, but they definately act slightly gay... ok, really gay. But something about they way they go about this makes me think that in some way they are mocking eveyone. By the way, they most definately are not gay. I'd say I would also be guilty as charged. I have this friend and it's quite fun to joke around with this person. No, I am not gay. But these acts I'm pretty sure are obviously false. Ok, enough of my babbling. I hope you liked this and hopefully Chapter 5 won't take as long. 


	5. Frozen in Time

This is the fifth chapter of "Holding Hands". I wish I could have updated sooner. I _really_ wish that. I have been so busy lately between some college classes, local theatre productions, and band there is no more time in a day to do anything. I should be doing homework right now but I'm going to try and write this instead. The last thing I said in Chapter 4 is "I hope you liked this and hopefully Chapter 5 won't take as long." It obviously took longer and I appologize. Oh, and to **Panchuu**! I enjoyed your review. (fingers cock back, prepairing to stike the keyboard and insert all sorts of venom) Ok, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"Which one is Hikaru?"

The twins were three years old and remained silent, not in the conversation taking place between their mother and father. Their father had just gotten back from a long business trip and had whispered to his wife that question. There was a long pause until their mother painfully shrugged her shoulders.

He looked down at the things he held in his hands and turned towards the boys, "Here you go you two! Something I brought back from England!" In his hands were two pins, one was an "H" and the other was a "K".

The two Japanese toddlers, obviously not knowing the difference between an "H" and a "K" in the English alphabet innocently grabbed the one opposite their name.

Thirteen years later and their father still always asked his wife "Which one is Hikaru?" when he got back from a trip. After about the third time this question was asked it had turned into a game for the twins.

When Kaoru fell off of the counter and had to get stitches, his father was away of business. His wife called and told him that one of the twins had gotten hurt. "Was it Hikaru?" he had asked.

Kaoru asked his mother once, "Why doesn't Dad ever ask about me?"

She bunched up her eyebrows in confusion and said in the _'why would you think that?_' voice "He asks about you all the time, Hikaru."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "But I'm Kaoru."

His mother had failed. She quickly thought of a reason. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "He never asks about you because we don't have to worry about you. Your perfect."

Kaoru's eyes sparkled as he looked at his mother. "Now go play." she said with a smile.

That comment had made him feel special. Like he knew something that he wasn't supposed to know. Not like evesdropping on someones secret, but like being told about a Christmas present before you get it. That comment made up for every time his father didn't ask "Which is Kaoru?"

(_End Flashback_)

Kaoru scoffed to himself in remeberence of the comment his mother made. _"Your perfect"_ she said.

_"If I'm perfect then why arn't I Hikaru? He's perfect..."_ he thought to himself and looked to his brother as they walked down the sidewalk together.

Neither had a watch, cell phone, compass, or sundile with them. No way to tell time, direction, or communicate to anyone else. Where they were going didn't allow for such things.

_A right at the vine covered house_

They had stumbled upon it their first year of junior high. They skipped school that day and didn't want to be home incase their parents came home.

_259 pases towards the forest at the cherry tree_

They were reading a book around that time. Dispite their hyperactive mischevious nature, yes, the twins read from time to time. They liked it. Reading about old times interested them most.

_About 3 feet up from the base of a tall tree, there will be an arrow with red feathers stuck in it_

Neither could recall what the book was called. It wasn't actually very good. The characters names were Isamu and Masami though. Two boys. Isamu was a knight and Masami was a young prince. They were the same age.

_69 pases and you should be at the place where time stands still._

Oh, that's right! Where Time Stood Still. That was the title of the book. Neither could ever remember until they receited the verses. Dispite their disinterest in the novel, Hikaru and Kaoru liked the characters.

_Where time stands still_

Kaoru grinned and tried to soak up as much of his surroundings as possible. He grasped Hikaru's hand. Before the twins was like a miniture world. In about fifty yards of cleared earth was an ocean, a sandy beach, an active volcano, long roads, and a castle.

(_Flashback_)

The twins sat next to eachother in their eighth grade writing class, dodling on eachothers paper. The teacher came over to them both.

"Are you two working on you writing assignment?" she asked, not planning on taking 'yes' as an answer.

"We finished." they said simultaniously, neither stopping their doddles for her.

"Then you won't mind me reading it, will you?" she said in that tone of voice that really says "_This is your last chance to get working on it._" They both hand her their papers.

She reads one outloud quietly to herself, "My Favourite Place by Hitachiin Hikaru. I can't say where my favourite place is because if I did it wouldn't be my favourite anymore. People would figure out where it is and ruin it. It is a place where time stands still..." The teacher scoffed and didn't bother to read the rest of the paper. She looked at the other paper, "My Favourite Place by Hitachiin Kaoru. My favourite place is a place where time stands still. I don't want to say where this place is because then people would go and ruin it..."

The teacher took both of the papers and told the twins to redo the assignment on an actuall place.

(_End Flashback_)

_"This is the realist place I know."_ Kaoru thought to himself.

"It's been a year sinse we were last hear." Hikaru said.

"Yeah it has." Kaoru said.

They stood there for a moment, hand in hand, a certain question lingering in midair, waiting to be answered.

Hikaru rocked back and forth on his feet for that moment, wanting Kaoru to ask the lingering question.

Kaoru staired away from Hikaru, wanting him to say something first.

_"Has he forgotton?_"each think about the other.

"Sooo... Kaoru..."

"...Yeah?"

"Remember the times we came here?"

"...Yeah..." Kaoru said, trying to sound indifferent.

"We always... ... ... acted." Hikaru said, trying to hint at his point.

"...Yeeeeah..." Kaoru said, waiting for him to actually ask.

Hikaru looked to Kaoru and sighed, "Wanna do that again?"

"Yes!" Kaoru was relieved.

Hikaru smiled like a kid. Kaoru always played the part of Masami the Prince and Hikaru always played the part of Isamu the Knight. It was a childish game, even in their first year of junior high when they made it up.

In the story Masami and his bravest knight, Isamu go on a quest for the land where time stands still. During the climax of the story you find out that time stood still at the top of the volcano. Although Hikaru and Kaoru have been to the top of the volcano, "where time stands still" has become the general term for the clearing in the forest.

After a day of play Kaoru finally spralled onto his back, right in the middle of the valley, and looked to the sky. Hikaru did the same.

They lay there in silence for an undistinguishable amount of time.

"This was fun." Kaoru said grabbing Hikarus hand and turning towards him.

"Mhmm." replied Hikaru turning inwards.

Hikaru looked over to Kaoru who had fallen asleep. Hikaru made himself comfertable and did the same, able to feel Kaoru's breth.

Something was off and it woke up Hikaru.Oh, it was Kaoru. He had woken up.

He streched, "That was refreshing."

Hikaru was still sleepy and not as refreshed as his twin, but he got up anyway.

"Well,... shall we be off?" Kaoru stated more than asked as he got to his feet and offered his hand to Hikaru.

Hikaru heaved himself off the ground with the help of Kaoru, "I suppose so."

They started the treck home, hand in hand. When they arrived it was getting dark.

"What time did mom say she was getting home?" one asked the other.

"Nine o'clock." the other replied.

Once the twins had arrived at home they headed straight for the bedroom. Kaoru decided to take a shower. Hikaru declined the invitation to join him, stating that he was hungary. Kaoru was also hungary, but wanted to get the volcano ashes out of his hair first.

He could hardly keep his eyes open, Hikaru couldn't. While someone was cooking him a bowl of soup he fell asleep with his head on the table.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing this chaper. Quite a bit different from the fourth chapter I would say. If anyone was confused about this chaper then ask in a review or e-mail. I can see where someone would get lost and it's ok if I have to explain it. I would explain right now but I think it looks cheesy when an author is like "lalalalalala! this is the chapter! la!" and then in the end is like "i'll explain it now!" because I think if you put the explanation right after the chapter it like, what was the point of the chapter then? Oh, how I look forward to the reviews. Especially for this chapter because there are some specific things I'm sure people will point out and I want them to, so baddly. I do not know if the book Where Time Stood Still actually exists. I'm sure the title does but I made the story up. So if that book actually exists... I don't own it. If it doesn't exist... I totally own it! Also I would like to point out that the name Masami means "grace and beauty" and Isamu means "bravery".

This is WHPIAR... signing off.


	6. Week of Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Kaoru came downstairs, his hair wet and wearing his pajamas. It was a little after nine o'clock and their mother would be getting home any minute. He figured that Hikaru would be sitting at the table eating something. Kaoru thought that sounded pretty good, so he made his way to the kitchen. On the stove there was a pot of boiling soup. The aroma of it drifted into Kaoru's nostrils, and before he could wait for anyone to serve him he found a bowl and served himself. With a spoon in his mouth and the hot bowl in his hands he made his way to the dining table. When he entered the room he was only momentarily surprised to find his dear bother asleep at the table.

Kaoru sat acrossed from his sleeping brother and ate the soup slowly, savoring each sip of the warm liquid running down his neck and filling his stomach. The phone rang in the distance and a young maid answered it. Only a moment later she entered the dining hall with the phone saying, "Master Hitachiin, your mother would like to speak to you."

Kaoru, without saying anything to the young maid picked up the phone, "Hello, Mother. This is Kaoru."

"Kaoru sweetie! I'm going to be a bit later than I had originally expected. You see..." his mother went off on some long explanation of why she was going to be late. Kaoru half-heartedly listened while he placed one hand on the outside of the warm bowl. He shuddered as the heat transferred from the bowl to his body. Distantly, the question, "How was your day, Kaoru?" brought him back to Earth.

"Oh um," Kaoru wasn't planning on telling her that Hikaru and he had skipped school, "It was fine. Nothing special."

"School can be like that sometimes. Let me talk to Hikaru." she ordered.

"I would, but he's asleep right now. You know... busy day."

"I see. Well, I'll be home late tonight! Ta ta!" his mother said.

"Yeah, bye." With that said, Kaoru gave the phone back to the young maid standing in the background. "Thanks" he said when she took the phone away and brought him another bowl of soup.

She bowed a graceful bow in return, "Your welcome, Master Kaoru."

Before starting in on his soup again he watched her leave the room in momentary curiosity.

Spontaneously an old memory came back to Kaoru as he stared into his bowl of steaming soup.

_It was a number of years ago; Kaoru and Hikaru were probably about nine or ten years old. It was during the summer and their mother sent them off to summer camp. Kaoru remembers it as one of the worst memories of his life._

_It was a week long, a whole week! Neither Hikaru nor Kaoru wanted to go, but their mother signed them up and made them do it. The twins had to be signed in between one and three o'clock and their mother insisted on them being there as soon as they possibly can. _

_"This is it you two!" their mother was saying to them, "Are you excited?" both of the twins shook their heads. "Perhaps a bit nervous?" The twins grip tightened on one another's hand. Their mother smiled at them, "You'll have fun, I promise. Maybe you'll make some new friends!" The two young boys exchanged a look of doubt with each other as their mother kissed them good bye and left them in a dirty cabin with an overly chipper councilor named Kaoki. _

_"Now that the parents are gone," Kaoki was saying to the twins, "Let's set up your bunks!" _

_The twins gave a look of disgust to each other and said in unison, "Bunks?" _

_"Yeah! We all get to sleep in bunk beds!" he said, overly happy. "Now, let's get out your bedding. We happen to have a nice set of beds right over here." he told them as he pointed to the right corner of the room. _

_Kaoru closed his eyes and whimpered while the twins forced themselves to follow the older man to the bunks. "Where are the blankets?" Hikaru asked after observing that on each bed was a thin mattress with a green plastic covering. _

_"Each of us here at camp brings our own blankets and sleeping bags. Pillows, too!" Kaoki replied. _

_The twins exchanged looks of shock, "We didn't bring any." Kaoru said innocently with a look of horror on his face. _

_Kaoki gave them a skeptical look, "You didn't bring any bedding?" the twins shook their heads. "Uh... that's not a problem! I'm sure we'll find something for you two to use!" he exclaimed with a smile. At this moment a few other boys were entering the cabin and Kaoki went to greet them. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru were left standing by a set of dirty bunk beds with their suitcases by their sides. Each gripped the other ones hand in nervousness. Finally the two boys got the courage to sit on the dirty beds. _

_"Why would Mom do this to us?" Kaoru asked Hikaru. _

_"She wants us to make friends." he replied. _

_The two boys sat next to each other, hand in hand, silently. Kaoru was trying to blink back tears but eventually his bottom lip started to quiver and he couldn't hold on. His sniffles alerted Hikaru that something was wrong. He looked over at his crying bother and scooted closer to him and clenched his hand even tighter. _

_At one point Kaoru was whipping his tears away, inhaling and exhaling shaky breaths. Kaoki looked over when he heard the troubled breathing and ran over to the twins. He kneeled down in front of Kaoru and started comforting him with false reassurement. Eventually, more to get Kaoki away from him Kaoru stopped crying. _

_Finally all of the kids in the cabin showed up. They then were forced to sit on the floor and introduce themselves and then name off an animal that started with the same letter as your first name. Kaoki sat next to Kaoru and made the game start a crossed from him and go to the left. This meant that Kaoki went before Kaoru. _

_Kaoru was really confident with this game. He planned on saying "Kaoru Kangaroo", because kangaroos are cool. He wasn't really listening for most of the game but then he heard Kaoki shout out, "Kaoki Kangaroo!" Kaoru looked to Kaoki in frustration. Kaoru couldn't say kangaroo now because the guy right before him said it! It was Kaoru's turn and he frantically tried to think of another animal that started with the letter K. everyone was staring at Kaoru expectantly. Suddenly, Kaoru remembered when his parents went to some park in America and they brought back a picture of a bird telling him that it was killdeer. That starts with K! "Kaoru Killdeer!" he yelled out. _

_Only Kaoki and Hikaru understood what a killdeer was. All the other boys were confused and were saying things like, "Deer starts with D!" and, "He said 'Kill'!" and, "You're not allowed to combine words!" Kaoki then explained to them that a killdeer was a type of bird and made the game move on with "Hikaru Hippo" next. _

_After one game was done another game was introduced. Kaoru was getting sick of the dumb get-to-know-each other games. His stomach rumbled with hunger and after what felt like hours of games a trumpet sounded in the distances and Kaoki jumped up exclaiming, "That's the trumpets everyone! It tells us when we're allowed to go to the mess hall for meals. Let's go in a single file line." _

_All the boys walked in a straight line with Hikaru and Kaoru at the back. Kaoru turned to Hikaru and asked, "Why is it called the mess hall?" _

_Hikaru shrugged, "It must be really messy!" The apprehensive twins fidgeted as they walked with the other camp members to the mess hall. When they got there they realized that it really wasn't all that messy but by no means was it clean. _

_"We're all going to sit together at this table over here." Kaoki exclaimed pointing to a small table with plates of uncovered food on it. _

_Kaoru would have been put off by the uncovered food but he was too hungry at the moment. He sat next to Hikaru and some other rather large boy. _

_There was a pitcher of what looked to be apple juice in front of Kaoru, "That looks extremely satisfying" he thought to himself. _

_Kaoki then announced with a smile, "Everyone has to have firsts before anyone can get seconds and remember we pass to the right, because it's the right way to go!" _

_He started serving himself and then passing the food to the right. Hikaru and Kaoru stared in confusion at the food being handed to them. The food was beginning to back up at the twins. People started wondering why they weren't getting any food and why the apple juice wasn't being passed around. Kaoru and Hikaru then realized at the same time what was going on. They had to serve themselves! The twin then quickly and rather awkwardly placed the food onto their plates and started passing. It was disgusting. The twins then took notice of what they had just served themselves. It slightly resembled pot pie. Hikaru was very honestly gagging at the sight of it. A few boys stared at him. After about fifteen minutes of staring at the food Kaoru worked up the courage to take a small bite. It was hardly bearable. Hikaru refused to touch any of the food. With each morsel that Kaoru swallowed he washed it down with nearly half a cup of apple juice. _

_After what seemed like a revolting dinner, dirty books were being handed to the boys. Kaoki placed two books in-between the twins and they both retracted from them as if he had just put a big bug there instead. From behind them somewhere a piano started to play and everyone started singing. Kaoru and Hikaru looked to each other, embarrassed with the behavior shown by their cabin mates. _

_They all left the mess hall the same way they arrived. They later had to go to the campfire where they played more games, sang more songs, and sat on more gross surfaces. It was very late and everyone was tired. Back in the cabin they had to change into their pajamas all in the same room and then go to the bathroom to brush their teeth. _

_The bathrooms were the sickest that either of the twins had ever seen. There were bugs crowding around the lights and spiders outside the doors and mud being trekked in by all the boys. Kaoru had the terrible urge to go to the bathroom but the line was long and the rooms were sick. He voted against it. Maybe tomorrow he'd work up the courage to go. The twins quickly yet efficiently brushed their teeth in a semi-clean sink and then ran back to the cabin in the dark. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the sleeping bags that Kaoki found them. _

_Everyone had returned and before Hikaru and Kaoru had worked up the courage to get into the sleeping bags an old man with a megaphone came to their cabin and told everyone that they had five minutes till lights out. Hikaru and Kaoru finally got into their sleeping bags with Kaoru on bottom and Hikaru on top. _

_It took Kaoru quite some time to fall asleep. He heard one or two other boys cry out for their parents which was making Kaoru more homesick himself. _

_The next day Kaoru woke up to the sound of a trumpet. He moaned and rolled over. Kaoki was dressed and happily encouraging the other sleepy boys to wake. Kaoru put the pillow over his head. His back hurt from the uncomfortable mattress. Something was wrong with the sleeping bag. Kaoru's eyes scrunched up in confusion and he sat up in the bed. Suddenly it hit him. His moist legs... the wet sleeping bag... the sick scent of ammonia... _

_"Time to get dressed you two!" Kaoki said to the twins while walking in their direction. Kaoru could hear his brother scoff at the councilor. Kaoki seemed to take note of Kaoru's wide-eyed, fearful expression. "What's wrong, Kaoru?" he asked with a concerned voice. Kaoru couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than telling the people around him that he had wet his bed. He started to cry. _

_"Kaoru, what's the matter?" Kaoki moved to sit on the bed with Kaoru. It was about five steps away from the bed that the councilor realized what happened. A sick look of dread could be scene on his face which was abruptly replaced with a look of importance. He went away from the Hitachiin's beds and to the other boys telling them to get up and get dressed. _

_When everyone was dressed and lined up outside Kaoru was pulled aside by Kaoki. "Go to the infirmary." he said. "There they'll wash your sleeping bag." _

_Kaoru stared at Kaoki for a moment. All of the boys in line were staring at Kaoru thinking, "Why is he so special?" Kaoki then said to Kaoru, "Go now during breakfast." _

_Kaoru looked to Hikaru. Hikaru seemed to understand what Kaoki wanted. Kaoki also seemed to understand what the twins wanted. "You'll have to go with a buddy." he said. At that point Hikaru ran towards his brother and grabbed his hand. They watched as the line of boys marched towards the mess hall for breakfast. _

_They spent the rest of the day in the infirmary. At the end of the day Kaoru climbed into his freshly washed sleeping bag with embarrassment. After all of the lights went out and everyone seemed to be asleep Hikaru climbed into Kaoru's bed. _

_The next morning they were made fun of because they slept together and held each others hands when they walked. _

_The rest of the week didn't get any smoother. Especially after Kaoru's bed broke, they lost the skit contest, the twins got stuck on the ropes course, their cabin had to clean the bathrooms every night (because each morning their cabin was the dirtiest out of the four), their cabin was mooned by the older boys, Hikaru and Kaoru got lost in the woods and Kaoru got his finger cut by a fishing hook. _

_The day arrived when the parents came to pick up the children. As soon as the twins saw their mother they both burst out in tears and ran into her arms. She was extremely apologetic once she heard about their horrible week._

Hikaru moaned and looked up from where he slept to Kaoru. "When did I fall asleep?" he asked.

"Sometime when I was in the shower. There's still some soup in the kitchen if you'd like some, it's really good." Kaoru replied.

Hikaru called for soup and after a while Kaoru asked, "Hey Hikaru, do you remember that summer camp we went to when we were little?"

"The week of Hell?" Hikaru answered with a question.

"Yeah, that one."

He nodded, "What about it?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru paused, _"What about it?"_ he shrugged, "I don't know. I was just thinking about it." he paused again, "Kaoki was... kind."

"Ok." Hikaru didn't see what his brother was getting at, so with a yawn he announced, "Well, I'm going to head up to bed. Tamaki'll kill us if we don't show up tomorrow, and Kyoya'll start handing out fines."

"Oh," Kaoru said, "Alright." and followed his brother up the stairs to their bedroom.

The twins changed into more appropriate sleeping wear and slipped into the same bed: Hikaru's. Neither of the twins fell asleep right away. Instead they lay facing each other, with the touch of the others breathe.

* * *

Whoa... did I just... update?!... ALERT THE MEDIA!!! Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Saddly, a lot of the stuff that happened to Kaoru and Hikaru at summer camp is actually my first camp experience (save for the bed wetting and the getting stuck on the ropes course. Sad, no?). Like always, please review.

This is WHPIAR... signing off.


End file.
